


Giving In

by vtn



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Late of the Pier
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erol's protective of his kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

Erol is protective with his kids. He feels like he has a distinct responsibility to not let them get into trouble—he chides them for drinking too much and he nearly flips out when he thinks Sam's been snorting coke. It's not exactly something he tries to do. After all, experimenting himself as a teenager and young twenty-something was what taught him to be as careful as he is now (and when, of course, is the right time to experiment).  
  
But there's something about all four of the boys in Late of the Pier—and especially there's something about Sam that makes him seem like Erol has to be careful, as much as Sam tells him otherwise, as much as Sam (in the heat of the moment) hits Erol's face and tells him it's okay, he can make it hurt.   
  
Then in the early hours of a cold London morning, Erol gives in. He isn't gentle at all. He bites Sam's shoulder and clamps his hand over Sam's mouth to stop his protests; he knows that when Sam is really uncomfortable he'll make it show. He doesn't let Sam get off until he tells him he can, and when he finally does Sam is shaking like a junkie and biting his fist to keep from howling.   
  
Erol can't deal with seeing Sam like this. He knows Sam is happy but he also looks vulnerable—something he loves seeing in other people but not Sam, never Sam. He insists on holding him into the dawn, when Sam smiles at him and says he always feels  _safe_  with Erol. That's enough to make Erol choke up a bit, but he doesn't let on and just stares into the rising sun until it burns the water from his eyes.


End file.
